Donner la vie
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: Hermione est enceinte. Comment va t'elle l'annoncer au père... RON?


Donner la vie, par Avril

La nuit avait été courte et mouvementée. Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, terriblement tourmentée, ne sachant ce qu'elle devrait faire, ce qu'elle devrait lui dire. Ni comment. Elle se sentait perdue. Pourtant, c'est dans un moment comme celui-là qu'elle aurait le plus besoin de lui, mais comment lui annoncer ?

Comment lui annoncer qu'elle portait déjà un enfant, son enfant ? Ils étaient si jeunes, tous les deux, et pourtant elle ne regrettera jamais ce qu'ils ont faits. C'était trop de douceur, de bonheur, elle ne pouvait pas regretter ces choses-là. Mais porter un enfant alors qu'on est soi-même encore dans la période adolescente… Un enfant à 17 ans ! Ce serait dur à annoncer, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait, elle avait un peu peur.

Pourtant c'est stupide, elle n'a pas peur de lui ! Elle l'aime tellement… Elle serait prête à faire tous les sacrifices pour lui et son bonheur, toutes les concessions, les choix les plus difficiles.

Ce choix était difficile. Mais il se ferait avec lui, ou pas du tout. Elle ne ferait rien toute seule, le mettant sous le fait accompli, l'obligeant à quelquechose qu'il ne voudrait pas forcément, puisqu'il n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Elle mit la main sur son ventre. Il y avait quelquechose à l'intérieur, de la vie, une toute petite cellule qui dans quelques mois peut-être deviendrait un magnifique bébé.

Elle se rendit compte du bonheur inconscient que cela lui procurait. Elle rêvait d'être mère, et qu'importe son âge, si le moment était venu, elle ne ferait rien contre. Surtout si c'était l'enfant de Ron. Elle aimait déjà ce petit être, qu'elle n'avait encore ni vu ni senti, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

-Oui, je lui dirais demain, se dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle voulait lui dire, restait à trouver les mots.

Le lendemain, Hermione trouva Ron attablé dans la grande salle, mangeant avec appétit. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Elle le trouvait si épanoui, cette pensée lui vint irrémédiablement à l'esprit.

« Tu es heureux, j'espère que je ne vais pas tout gâcher. »

Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny et but d'une traite un grand bol de lait froid pour ne pas avoir à parler. Cette situation était assez stressante, elle craignait d'avoir l'air morose.

-Ron, je pourrai te parler après ? C'est important.

Il leva la tête vers elle, de la confiture tout autour des lèvres et un bout de toast qu'il mâchait encore dans la bouche.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Que che pache-t-il ?

-Je t'expliquerai après.

Harry sentait son air bouleversé, mais il n'en montra rien ; il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs histoires. Gilly prit un toast beurré et lui présenta. Il mordit tendrement dedans et lui sourit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Hermione se leva précipitamment et marcha à toute vitesse vers la porte, Ron courrant presque après elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à lui attraper le poignet, elle s'était déjà arrêtée dans un coin désert.

-Hermione ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Ca va vraiment pas depuis ce matin !

-Ecoute, Ron… J'ai… j'ai quelquechose d'extrêmement… grave… enfin non, pas grave… enfin… ça dépend de toi…

-Va droit au but, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il prit un air doux et s'approcha d'elle en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux me le dire…

Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants, si beaux… Elle laissa couler une larme.

-Hermy ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il essuya la larme qui courrait maintenant dans son cou. Elle frotta ses yeux, honteuse de s'être laisser submerger si stupidement par son regard. Elle se ressaisit.

-Euh… ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure… Euh…

Elle prit se mains et le regarda.

-Je veux vraiment que tu ne te fâches pas, et que tu me promettes que tu m'aimeras malgré tout…

-Hermy chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aimerais toute la vie !

-Ecoute… tu te souviens de… de l'autre nuit ?

-Plutôt, oui ! dit-il en souriant. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien parce que… parce que je…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de dire les mots. A la place, elle prit sa main et la plaça sur son ventre.

-Tu comprends ?

Il la regarda, comme frappé d'une soudaine lucidité, et sourit. Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour elle de voir son visage rayonner à cette annonce. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur se mêler aux siens.

-Oh, Hermy, c'est merveilleux !

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est… un peu tôt ?

-Un peu, mais c'est rien ! Je suis si heureux !

-Tu seras… prêt à l'élever ?

-Hermy, est-ce que je t'ai jamais laissé tomber ? Et puis c'est mon fils, non ?

Elle sourit et ils regagnèrent tranquillement la grande salle main dans la main.

-Qui te dis que c'est un garçon ?

-Bah, répondit-il, question de feeling ! Tu as vu combien on est de garçons dans la famille Weasley ? Statistiquement, on peut dire que notre généalogie est fortement masculine, DONC je suis en mesure de te dire avec une quasi-certitude que c'est un garçon !

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, ma puce. Et lui, rajouta-t-il en regardant son ventre, je l'aime déjà.

Sitôt qu'ils se furent rassis à la table des Gryffondors, ils subirent les petites vannes habituelles de Harry et Ginny commença à s'intéresser à leur histoire.

Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Ron quand Harry et Ginny discutèrent entre eux:

« Si c'est une fille, on ne l'appellera jamais Lavande ! »

FIN


End file.
